1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to a method of making pepperoni flakes or pepperoni.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In preparing pepperoni products, it is desirous to obtain a final product in a relatively short period of time that is still rich in flavor. In order to retain the flavor, it is necessary to retain some of the fat of the product, but this often leaves the final product feeling greasy. Many processes known in the art include the use of acidulants or fermentation. These processes typically take about 10 to 14 days and result in about 40% to 45% fat in the final product.
Several of prior art patents use acid solutions. In the patent to Wistreich et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,220,668, the sausage mixture is immersed in a lactic acid and other edible organic acid solution for several hours, wherein the pH throughout the cross section of the sausage mixture is below 5.2 after treatment. U.S. Pat. No. 4,263,329 to Olson et al. also discusses the use of a lactic acid solution, wherein the titratable acidity is 4% to 10% by weight. U.S. Pat. No. 4,279,935 to Kentor discusses a rapid method of producing dry sausages but indicates that this xe2x80x9crapidxe2x80x9d time is 5 to 20 days. This method uses bactericides, bacteriostats and at least one chemical acidulating material. In the patent to Alden et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,639,495, a particulate protein component and a lactic acid bacteria starter culture are used in a fermentation process. In the patent to Holdren et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,736,186, a process for making dry sausage products is discussed wherein the product is dehydrated and the weight of moisture to the weight of protein ratio is no greater than 3.7:1. This process uses encapsulated acidulants with a melting point of at least 90xc2x0 F., which lowers the pH of the product to less than 5.3.
In the patent to Fernandez et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,639,504, a low fat, low salt and low phosphate sausage is discussed. A vacuum packed encased product is subjected to hydrostatic pressure of 500 to 2000 bars to obtain a pressure treated product, which is unpacked prior to cooking the encased product.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,688,549 and 5,698,255 to Roehrig et al. are directed to the use of meat with a high fat content in the production of hot dogs, sausages and hamburger patties. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,688,549, the fat content is reduced from approximately 60% to 10% by weight by passing the heated comminuted meat into a centrifuge to subject the meat to gravitational forces sufficient to reduce its fat content. The liquid phase (fat) and the lean meat phase are then separated. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,698,255, a high fat content meat is comminuted, heated and centrifuged to provide unformulated raw reduced fat meat having a fat content no greater than 10% by weight.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,942,265 to Roberds et al. discusses a process of extruding blended sausage into sheet form for fermentation and cooking.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 5,948,462 to Atsuta et al. discusses an emulsified composition of heat-denatured whey protein, edible oil and edible fat. This results in low fat sausage having a juicy feeling as usual sausage comprising animal fat such as hog fat and the like.
The subject invention relates to a method of making pepperoni flakes or pepperoni. In a preferred embodiment method for making pepperoni, a product mixture is ground and heated, whereby a product is created. The product is then dried on a drum drier to obtain a moisture protein ratio of 1.6:1 or less.
In a preferred embodiment method for making pepperoni flakes, a product mixture is ground and mixed, and then the product mixture is placed in a vessel and heated to a temperature, whereby a product is created. The excess fat is drained from the product, and the product is dried on a drum drier where a moisture protein ratio of 1.6:1 or less is obtained. In a preferred embodiment, the product is then allowed to cool and is sized and packaged.
In another preferred embodiment method for making pepperoni flakes, a product mixture is ground and mixed, and then the product mixture is emulsified and stuffed into casing. Then, the product mixture is cooked in a smokehouse, whereby a product is created. The product is allowed to cool, the casing is stripped off the product, and the product is ground. Then, the product is dried on a drum drier where a moisture protein ratio of 1.6:1 or less is obtained. In a preferred embodiment, the product is then allowed to cool and is sized and packaged.